


Taking a Breather

by RoseThorn14



Series: Fantasy High: Junior Year and Beyond [1]
Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series), Dimesnion 20: Fantasy High, Fantasy High
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Magic, Meet-Cute, Oracles, That's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseThorn14/pseuds/RoseThorn14
Summary: Adaine ducks away from a party to get a break, only to find that she isn't alone in wanting to escape the people.----May make more later. But, basically, this is how Adaine and my OC meet.They don't get together, but this fic tells more about Adain's life after Sophmore Year.
Relationships: Adaine Abernant/Original Female Character(s), Ayda Aguefort/Figueroth Faeth (mentioned), Kristen Applebees/Tracker (Mentioned)
Series: Fantasy High: Junior Year and Beyond [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830160
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Taking a Breather

Adaine was getting bored.

She hadn't even wanted to go to this party.

However, when your sister helps cause a revolution and a complete restructure of a government's systems, inadvertently landing herself as one of the four newly elected Queens of Fallinel, you kind of need to attend a few formal social events.

That, combined with the fact that ever since she'd turned seventeen, she had been receiving many more inquiries and requests from various governments and magical institutions throughout Spyre, asking for her to act in her role as the Oracle meant that Adaine's calendar was much more full than she'd ever anticipated it being two years ago before she started high school.

Her face was starting to hurt from the polite smile she'd needed to wear for what was dawning on two hours now as she talked to politicians and important religious and magical figures from High Court, Solace and Fallinel at the banquette formally celebrating the renewed alliance between the three nations.

She knew she couldn't retreat to the library, even though she had been itching to explore it all day. The old elven castle the party was in was thousands of years old, perhaps millennia. However, Aelwyn had asked her to (told her to, really) not go into the library during the party. Adaine knew this was important to her sister, and they had both been trying really hard to be better sisters over the past year, so she'd agreed.

Besides, she could join Ayda (and by extension Fig) in the library tomorrow.

But she just really needed to escape right now.

Riz wasn't here, off at work, Gorgug and Zelda had (surprisingly) snuck off somewhere an hour ago, Fig and Ayda were (as previously stated) in the library, Rag was flirting with an elf (Adaine recognised as Queen Amara's twin brother), Fabian was sticking close to her sister, who was surrounded by a crowd of admirers, and Kristen had (unsurprisingly) slipped away from the party with Tracker an hour ago. They had barely left each other alone since they'd reunited four weeks ago after months apart, since the werewolf had also been instrumental in the revolution, and was now toting the title of High Priestess of Galicaea.

She just needed a few minutes to recharge, away from people.

So, Adaine ducked into the first narrow, shadowy corridor that she found.

For a moment, she allowed herself to sag in relief at finally, _finally_ being alone. However, she turned a little more and froze, suddenly glimpsing someone sitting on the floor, poking their out from a blanket, which they'd thrown over their head.

The person stood up and both of them stood, staring at each other for a few seconds.

The first thing that Adaine registered was the fact that the girl (or so Adaine thought, but living with Kristen had meant that she'd learnt to make sure she got confirmation anyway) had not, in fact, been wearing a blanket, but had curled her wings in front of her. Her brilliantly black wings. As Adaine stared at her, she saw little white dotes flicker to life across the wings, quickly joined by some dark purple swirls, making them look like a picture from space. 

"Umm…" she girl said and Adaine tore her eyes away from her wings and looked at her face properly.

The girl had dark skin, fine pointed ears that spoke of elven ancestry, and wavy, brilliantly white-silver hair that contrasted against her dark purple eyes that were rimmed with a sparkling gold. Adaine's heart hammered against her chest.

She was snapped out of her reverie when the girl tucked a book into the folds of her midnight blue gown.

She stuck her hand out to the girl.

"Hello, my name is Adaine Abernant, my pronouns are she/her."

Kristen would be so proud. A month ago, she'd spent a week making them practice the greetings whenever they entered a room she was in.

The girl blinked at Adaine for a second, her eyes widening. Adaine cringed internally. She didn't know how she would take more gushing or ass kissing.

However, after a second, the girl took her hand.

"I'm Rhaezella Starkterian, my pronouns are also she/her. Pleasure to meet you."

Adaine immediately recognised the name. "You're Queen Amara's sister."

She winced when Rhaezella pursed her lips. "Sorry."

The girl waved her off. "That's fine. You'll forgive me for acknowledging that you're the Oracle then, Princess."

Adaine couldn't stop her scowl at the second title and Rhaezella smirked.

"Yes. It's kind of ridiculous that we get those titles just because of our sister."

Adaine rolled her eyes. "And we have to keep them for the rest of our lives, even after they get voted out in fifty years."

Rhaezella snorted. "I think they were trying to prank us."

Adaine shared a grin with the girl. "So, you're looking for a refuge as well?"

Rhaezella sighed. "Sick of people trying to earn my favour."

Adaine nodded, her brain finally starting to work properly as she realised she remembered the name from more than just the queen.

"You're about to be tested for Archmage, right?"

Similar to the Oracle title, the Archmage was a life-long title given to a prominent and powerful magic user, who would work as a sort of anchor for magic to redistribute throughout Spyre. Whilst the Oracle looked to the future, the Archmage took care of the present, helping stabilise the magic in the planet's core, which was liable to become unstable without a living being to ground it. However, instead of automatically passing on automatically, the title was passed on when a suitable candidate came into contact with a jewel at the base of the Mountains of Chaos.

Fig had been asked to try for the position a few months ago, but the giant amethyst hadn't reacted to her touch.

Adaine supposed, with travel between nations becoming easier than it was a millennia ago, when Archmage candidates had to quest to find the previously unmapped location, the jewel could afford to be picky.

Rhaezella grimaced. "Yes. Being one of the few still living demigods has its perks I guess."

Adaine nodded awkwardly. She'd heard the story of the elfling who had one day sprouted wings and then been snatched into the Outer Planes by the gods moments later, only to then be imprisoned by the Elven government when she finally escaped her captivity by the gods years later.

Demigods were usually either taken by the gods (who had all seemed to dislike other gods having progeny on the mortal plane) or taken advantage of by governments seeking their power.

Being Archmage was really the safest position for her.

Personally, Adaine found it ironic that devils were nicer to their children than the gods.

"Umm… I like your dress… and your hair," the girl stuttered, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had fallen between them.

Adaine felt her cheeks heat up and her heart stuttered. She tucked her hair behind her ear self-consciously. She had allowed it to grow out over the last year, not bothering to cut it anymore like her parents had always made her. She knew it was very stereotypical of her, to have almost waste length hair; and that having such long hair had fallen out of style centuries ago, but it felt like rebellion against her mother, and Aelwyn had encouraged her when she'd voiced the idea.

She'd probably have to cut it soon though. It could be terribly annoying on adventures. Although, it did feel rather nice when she let others braid it.

She bunched her other hand up in her silky dress that was rather tight to her to her thighs fanning out from there. Aelwyn and Fig had pulled it out of the store because they had never seen her wear something like that before. She'd agreed to it for its colour; which was a blue so pale it was almost silver.

"Thank you," she muttered, before stammering, "Umm… I like your -" everything, everything looked pretty, "hair as well. The waves are really pretty."

"And your snake," she added with some shock as a black serpent appeared over the girl's shoulder. Adaine hadn't noticed it coiled around her waist.

Rhaezella pet the snake absentmindedly. "Her name is Cerridwen. They were a gift from my mother. My godly one. She's a shape shifter - nothing my mum makes is really… one thing. It comes with being the goddess of chaos and magic with no church. There are too many magic users and people so they are always… changing. But I love my familiar. She… helps when it gets too much."

Adaine grinned, pulling Boggy out of the purse that was slunk over her shoulder.

"I have a familiar as well. His name is Bogariel Frogariel. Or, Boggy the Froggy."

Rhaezella laughed and Adaine hugged Boggy close.

"I used a spell to summon him, so he can also change forms. He helps me with my anxiety."

Adaine had a moment of panic after she said that. She'd gotten too personal too soon.

However, Rhaezella just nodded in understanding. "I got Cerridwen before I was formally diagnosed, but my therapist says they help me."

Rhaezella she grimaced, flicking her hair behind her shoulder. "My sister just messaged me."

Adaine winced sympathetically.

Rhaezella sighed, smoothing out her skirt. Suddenly, Adaine didn't really want to be alone anymore.

"Why don't we go out there together?"

The girl glanced up, furrowing her eyebrows. "You don’t want to escape the party? I won't tell on you."

Adaine smiled. "Nah. It's alright. I'd rather have someone I like to talk to, even if I have to deal with everyone else."

Rhaezella beamed at her. "I would like that too."

The demigod gestured down the corridor. "Shall we then?"

Adaine nodded and started walking.

As they emerged into the light, she glanced to her side. It would be better if they were talking. It would discourage at least some of the vultures.

"What book were you reading."

Rhaezella blushed. "I'll only tell you if you promise not to tell any of the queens. I was meant to stay _out_ of the library."

"So I brought some of it with you," Adaine said with a grin. "And deal."

She made a note to wear a dress with a large skirt and pockets at the next one of these functions.

However, as she launched into an animated discussion with Rhaezella that lasted almost the whole night, resuming whenever they were left alone, she thought she might not need to.

**Author's Note:**

> How did you guys like this?
> 
> Do you want more?


End file.
